Ramps are available for assisting with the loading and/or unloading of the cargo area of motor vehicles. Ramps are often used with sports utility vehicles and pickup trucks, and often extend from the cargo area of the vehicle to the ground. For certain types of items to be transported, it is desirable to utilize a ramp. Exemplary items include lawn mowers, riding/garden tractors, all terrain vehicles, motorcycles, snowmobiles, and hand trucks for moving large and/or heavy items such as furniture and appliances.
There are several United States patents that describe ramps. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,344 to Radosevich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,394 to Hays, U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,249 to Lucht, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,058 to Otis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,362 to Best, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,022 to Hanson.